The Ocean's Lyre
by fridaylights
Summary: Percy Jackson has known his father to be a relatively reasonable man. However, when the wrath of Poseidon is unleashed upon the seas following the discovery of a child that should have never existed, the gods of Olympus and Camp Half-Blood are pulled into a disaster that predicts the death of a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** After a renewed passion for PJO, I'm going to be trying my hand at another fic. Reviews are appreciated, as are questions and critique. All the characters will tie into this, though Percy will remain a major player. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series.

 **CHAPTER 1**

As a beautiful brunette shot him an impish grin from across the bar, Apollo decided that there were very few things he loved more than women.

His chaste sister continuously told him that his many conquests would be his downfall. She probably wasn't wrong, considering the trouble his children caused. However, he didn't father nearly as much brethren as Hermes did, or Aphrodite, and the heroics of his lineage gave him enough pride to argue with Artemis about her subpar Huntresses.

Of course, there was nothing subpar about those girls. He just hated their indifference to his charms whenever he tried to flirt, and the scolding that came from Artemis thereafter.

Apollo collected his colorful cocktail from the bartender and returned to the beach. He had just gotten back from setting the sun with his chariot, the vehicle disguised by the Mist as a Lamborghini in the parking lot. Only a sliver of light remained in the horizon, the edge of the water illuminated by a hint of purple. Though he was a huge fan of the sun, there was a charm to nights on the beach. His feet sank comfortably in the warm sand and he observed his surroundings.

Plush chairs lined the edge of the bar and beautiful nymphs rotated through customers with trays of drinks in hand. Of course, the mortals were not aware that they were being treated by mythical creatures and occasionally, he would catch sight of a mischievous prank: a stunned man stumbling around after a disappearing lover, confused tourists watching the slender figures emerge from the water with dry clothing. He caught the subtle bows the creatures gave him before gliding away, understanding his silent request for solitude. He was undoubtedly one of the most arrogant and attention-seeking of the gods, but after the fair punishment by his father, he figured a humble attitude was in order before he was punished again.

He watched the nymphs retreat to the torchlit bar, catching sight of the same woman from before eyeing him curiously.

She was similar to his usual pick, confident and beautiful. Her dark hair was swept into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, a few strands escaping to frame her face. Her features were angular, dark brows set over a pair of deep blue eyes, a lightly freckled nose and full lips. Even from far away, he was able to zero in on the smaller details, such as the way her linen dress whipped around her ankles and the thin gold necklace that settled along the low neckline.

Apollo had chased many women in his lifetime, but he also enjoyed it when women chased him. He let his gaze linger for a few seconds and looked away. He had no interest in fathering another child… but there was no harm in having a little mortal fun, was there?

Just as expected, she came to him. She stood in front of him and he could smell the saltwater in her hair. She was only a few inches shorter than his six foot three frame, her shoulders pushed back in pride as she observed him. He could tell gears were turning in her head, and he wondered if he had found someone similar to Sally Jackson―a mortal that could see through the Mist. That dissolved, however, when she snatched his drink right out of his hands.

She lifted the orange liquid to her lips and physically recoiled at the sharp taste. "This is your seventh cocktail of the night," she said astonished. "How―you're still completely sober!"

Apollo loved his drinks almost as much as Dionysus loved his wine, but mortal gins and tonics did not have the same effect on a god as greek spirits did. He shrugged his shoulders, using the Mist to cloud her judgment just enough to sell the lie. "I've been buying some for a few of my friends," he shrugged.

That seemed to convince her and she returned his drink. "You're clearly not a local," she said, gesturing at his ridiculous board shorts and open button down with a grin. "What's your name? Where are you from?"

He was slightly insulted and bit back the urge to obliterate her for insulting his fashion choices. "Fred," he said, cringing at his choice in alias as he shook her hand. He flashed her a blinding smile. "I'm from New York."

"Andromeda," she introduced, without offering any further explanation.

He frowned at that. Four syllables. Very hard to make haikus.

"Andromeda. Like the Greek princess, hm?" he said. "Daughter of Cassiopeia and Cepheus, wife of Perseus."

There was a twinkle in her eye. "Or the constellation," she corrected.

"Do you not like Greek mythology?" he asked, sensing the disdain in her tone. Part of him deflated. Not cool. The least he could do was hook up with someone that appreciated his heritage, right?

Andromeda shrugged. "There's something more romantic about stars in the sky, isn't there?"

Apollo considered that. "I suppose there is. I'd say it's almost as romantic as two strangers on a beach."

She laughed, amused and in disbelief that he'd said such a thing, and allowed him to tilt her chin upwards for a kiss. Her mouth tasted suspiciously sweet, a familiar flavor of warm honey. He pushed the thought aside―he _had_ been snacking on ambrosia and hoped the woman didn't disintegrate from the lingering aftertaste in his mouth.

Apollo tried really hard to care, but when they reached the cottage he had rented for a night, three simple lines formed in his head:

 _Apollo's been laid_

 _A woman with a greek name_

 _I hit the jackpot!_

He probably should have left the minute she fell asleep, but he returned after rising the sun. Andromeda stood near the threshold of the bathroom, toweling off her wet hair. Despite the fact that she'd showered, the scent of saltwater followed her as she moved. Her white linen dress clung to her wet skin and he had to force himself to look at her eyes and not elsewhere.

"I thought you left. All your luggage is gone," she noted, gesturing at the empty room.

He hadn't brought any luggage to begin with and flashed a smile. "Check out is later today. I thought I'd have my car loaded beforehand." He moved closer, and he could have sworn the sound of the ocean outside amplified.

She gripped the ends of his open shirt and grinned when he kissed her again. "Maybe I'll see you again, Fred from New York."

He seriously doubted that, but humored the thought. "And how could I possibly find the Princess of the empire if she hasn't told me where she lives?"

Her nose wrinkled at the reference to the myth. "Follow the ocean, and I'll be waiting."

* * *

Apollo was an incredibly busy god. Between rising and setting the sun, pestering his sister, crafting haikus, arguing with Hera, and constantly evading Zeus' threats to turn him back into a mortal, he had little free time. However, he made it a habit to check in on Camp Half-Blood. Though he couldn't meddle in the affairs of the weak demigods, it was so much more entertaining to watch their struggles first hand, rather than from Olympus.

He stopped short when he recognized the dark haired woman the camp's caretaker was conversing with. She quickly identified him as well―after all, he had hosted himself in the same body as the night in the islands.

"What in the unholy name of _Tartarus―"_

Instantly, Chiron stepped out of his wheelchair into his centaur form and bowed at the waist. Greek profanities spilled from her lips as she tried to make sense of his actions. Her sharp blue eyes traveled between the centaur and her one night stand, her nose wrinkling adorably in confusion.

Though he was just as astonished over the fact that she was a demigod, Apollo decided that he would help her understand. His form practically radiated as he evolved into a much more godly form.

Granted, if he were to reveal the entirety of his true essence, the poor demigod would be obliterated. Instead, he adapted the appearance he held at Olympus, reducing it to a much more humane size. His blond hair transformed into golden tendrils, thick curls looping around his ears. His blue eyes glew, a swirling shade of molten gold. The comfortable jeans and t-shirt morphed into a traditional greek toga, fastened by gilded jewels and leather belts, revealing muscular and bronzed skin. He filled the cabin with an aura of blinding brilliance, practically glowing with the sun's energy.

An audible intake of breath escaped the woman.

Wide-eyed, she immediately dropped to her knees in respect, her head bowed as she muttered a quiet _"my lord"._ He raised his eyebrows at that, his lips quirking upwards at the compromising position, reminiscent of the night they spent together. She must have read his expression; a burst of red exploded on her cheeks and the flush deepened from the roots of her hair to the bottom of her neck.

Chiron was giving her a very peculiar look, and shook his head. Instead, he focused his attention to the blonde sprinting to the house. When she spotted Apollo, she gave a haphazard bow.

"Chiron," she said, breathless from her run. "You called?"

The centaur apprehensively regarded the god and subtly gestured at the demigod besides him. Annabeth's grey eyes grew stormy―there were very few demigods that didn't pass through Camp Half-Blood as teenagers, and this was one of them.

"Find Percy immediately. It seems the Fates have sent us another sign."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Based on the questions I've been asked, I'm going to answer three things: 1, the main focus of this will not be the potentiality of a romance between Apollo and Andromeda, though the possibility will be explored (remember, gods have a tendency to hook-up, impregnate, and then leave!); 2, this will follow Percy's relationship with his dad, the connection between several other main characters, and the repercussions of the revelation at the end of this chapter; 3, there will be NO pregnancies whatsoever.

Feel free to keep the questions coming! I'll do my best to answer them and I will also PM excerpts of the following chapters to anyone that reviews while logged in. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Though Chiron didn't exactly invite Apollo into the rec room, the god made himself comfortable and observed the meeting. Andromeda told her story, artfully leaving out details that involved sleeping with a god and anything she considered too personal to share.

Her father hadn't bothered sugarcoating and told her the truth when she was a child. Not many five year olds knew about how their mothers tried to kill them, but Dad always tried to paint the picture as if the woman had no choice. The minute she was born, she was thrown into the ocean as a woeful offering. Of course, her horrified father could not bear the thought of his newborn daughter drowning, and threw in a fisherman's net to reel her in. He had raised her for five peaceful years, until she was whisked away by a strange creature on her walk from school to be drowned once again. Again, her father hd come to her rescue and he decided that protecting her was beyond him. He sent her to Camp Half-Blood.

Somehow, the man wasn't at all angry at his lover for trying to kill Andromeda and he entrusted her in Chiron's care. Camp Half-Blood was mostly populated by teenagers, but the Hermes cabin took her in easily. A five year old without powers was easier to raise than a thirteen year old spiraling out of control. She lived four peaceful years, until Thalia arrived at the camp and turned into a tree. The excitement of the three newcomers to camp was too much and no one noticed the girl was missing―except Chiron and Mr. D, the only two impervious to powerful memory erasing charms. The former knew not to interfere with gods and the latter was too bored to care, and the nine year old was brutally slaughtered in the streets of New York City by a breed of murderous cyclops.

"So you're telling me," Percy said, "Hazel wasn't the only demigod pulled through the Doors of Death?" His brain was spinning out of control. One would think that a twenty year old demigod would have seen enough weird things, but the surprises kept coming.

Annabeth pursed her lips and Percy could practically see the thoughts coming together in his girlfriend's mind. "Your mother is obviously the goddess. She didn't have to claim you, because you weren't alive when you were thirteen. Somehow you aged when you came out of the Underworld, which puts you the same year as us. But where are your powers? And now that you're alive, why hasn't she claimed you?"

Andromeda shrugged. "I had a dream telling me to come back here to get my powers. I can't remember anything that happened between dying and the moment I came back a year ago, on those islands." She left out the part where devastation was bound to crash upon the green-eyed boy in front of her.

"The Fates can't leave us alone, can they? We have two semesters until graduation!" Percy grumbled.

Annabeth jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she muttered, through her entire demeanor was uneasy and she was exchanging glances with her boyfriend and Chiron. The three seemed to be having a silent conversation on their own, and Andromeda hated how clueless she felt.

Instead, she glanced at the god. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was regarding her with a curious expression that made her feel as if she were getting dissected. Suddenly, a rush of memories from the night on the islands assaulted her brain, images filling her subconscious like a movie.

Her cheeks grew warm and she felt exposed, despite the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. When a particularly inappropriate moment crossed her mind, she grabbed her empty can of soda and hurled it in his direction.

"Will you stop that!" she yelled, and the can disintegrated before it could touch him. There was a very satisfied smile on his face and the whiteness of his teeth temporary blinded her.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Apollo said, and her mortification grew when she realized the other two demigods were also staring at her after the abrupt outburst.

Chiron must have decided that he didn't want her ashes on the ping-pong table, because he rolled his wheelchair back in an obvious gesture that told them the conversation was over. "Annabeth, how about you reintroduce her to the Hermes cabin? Percy, I need you to stay behind so we can have a _private_ chat." He glanced at Apollo when he said that, inadvertently kicking the god out of the Big House. "Tonight is your first evening back at Camp Half-Blood in twelve years, child. I have a feeling that we will find some answers about your heritage then."

"You probably don't need a tour, do you?" Annabeth asked her.

Andromeda shook her head. "No, but there are a lot more cabins than I remember."

Annabeth laughed and launched the lengthy explanation of the broken Big Three pact and the Titan War, the promises the gods made to Percy, and those he made in return. The two girls were now walking the length of the omega, and stopped suddenly at the Athena cabin.

"You don't have a weapon, do you? Come on, the armory is still behind here," she said, looping around the cabin to the large metal building. She raised her eyebrows when Annabeth pulled the large doors apart, astonished by the sheer number of weaponry.

Dazed, she ran her fingers over a danger hanging near the entrance, its celestial bronze tip glimmering in the low lighting. "I was never allowed in here."

Annabeth laughed, offering a blade for her to test. "Your age might have factored into that decision." She continued picking up swords, daggers, bows, and lances―but everything felt wrong. Either it was too heavy, too light, or awkwardly shaped. Her eyes landed on a leather cord hanging from a peg on the wall and she stared at the bronze bracelet dangling at its end. It was shaped like a dolphin, tip of its nose touching its tail, forming a circle of thick metal. She took down the cord and detached the bracelet from its end.

"That's a gift from Percy's stepmother," Annabeth said absentmindedly. "Percy's not really a big fan of jewelry, and every time he put that thing on, it would drag him to the bottom of the ocean."

Andromeda's eyes widened. "It doesn't seem like his stepmom likes him very much."

"She tries her best, considering Poseidon had an affair with Sally Jackson _while_ he was married," she said. "You can go ahead and keep that. Percy always thought it was another weapon waiting for the right owner―just don't go swimming with that thing on."

Andromeda was about to ask what it did, when a the sound of a horn echoed through the camp.

"Dinner time," Annabeth told her. She had a grim and mildly annoyed expression on her face. "Come on. Things are always interesting when Apollo is home."

Andromeda hesitantly slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. It tightened, molding to her arm perfectly. She saw Annabeth give it an uneasy frown before following the stream of campers to the pavilion.

The area was just as she remembered―an open space surrounded by massive columns, torches providing ample light. However, instead of just twelve tables, there were at least over two dozen sprinkled throughout the space. Some were packed, such as the Hermes cabin, and some had only two people, such as Hypnos'. The other major difference was the massive crack on the ground. The slim line stretched from one end of the pavilion to the other, and looked like a long scar. She made a mental note to ask Annabeth about that later. Instead, she joined the line of campers filling their plates of food. She was bombarded with so many introductions that she was momentarily overwhelmed. Piper sighed in exasperation and spoke up.

"Come on, guys, not this again! You all made Jake faint the last time you did this."

A stout ten year old with grease stained clothing flushed, waving in embarrassment when the attention turned to him and campers started snickering.

Andromeda made her way to the line for offerings, and nearly dropped her plate when someone slung an arm over her shoulders. She didn't even need to look at him; she could have spotted him from a mile away by his unnaturally bright glow.

"Andy!" he exclaimed loudly. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you? Andromeda is a _mouthful._ How's your first day back, babe?"

She didn't like being called Andy, nor did she like his pet name, but she was fully aware that her complaints would remain unheard. She didn't like the looks she was getting from the campers either, or the creepy glimmer in Piper's eye. As politely as she could, she shrugged off his arm.

"Great! Why are you still here?"

He leaned uncomfortably close. "I have taken an interest in you, little hero. Perhaps I will get a repeat of the Maldives, too, hm?"

 _Little hero._ She didn't like the sound of that. She couldn't exactly punch him in the face for his suggestive inquiry, so when she stepped up to the hearth, ready to scrape in her offering, she made sure to say her prayer loud enough for him to hear.

"To Hestia, my mother, and the remaining gods of Olympus. _Except_ Phoebus Apollo."

A roar of laughter came from the surrounding campers and she darted away before she could see the god's reaction.

Percy waved her over just as the Stoll brothers began reaching into her pockets, and she gratefully escaped, joining him at the Poseidon table. She stared at the chair apprehensively, until Annabeth lumbered over and plopped down without hesitation. Seeing as the sea god's wrath hadn't descended upon her, she took a seat.

"What did Chiron want to talk about?" Annabeth asked.

Her boyfriend's broccoli barely made it to his mouth and he stumbled over his words. "Oh, um, you know. The usual. Updates about our eventual doom and whatnot."

"Jeez, Seaweed Brain. Could you be specific?"

Percy continued shoveling through his vegetables and mumbled something about chaos in the eastern seas and falling out of contact with his dad. Since he wasn't willing to offer anything else and wasn't falling for her infamous glare, Annabeth decided to leave the subject hanging.

"Why is Apollo still here?" Percy asked, grimacing when the god broke out in a clever limerick at his children's table. "And why does he keep talking to you?"

Andromeda sunk into her chair. "I slept with him in the Maldives," she said miserably, and this time, even Annabeth choked on her vegetables.

Annabeth maintained as nonchalant of an expression as she could. "Well, that's not something you hear everyday." She whacked Percy on the back when he couldn't seem to recover, a carrot lodged in his throat. "What the hell, Percy!"

* * *

 _"Down by the Aegeannnn!"_

Apollo didn't have a bad voice―after all, he was the god of music, and the melodies that came from his lips were downright heavenly. However, mixed with horrible, greek knockoffs of mortal campfire songs and the raucous yelling of the campers… Andromeda wished she could go temporarily deaf. Judging by the look on Annabeth's face, she agreed.

The campfire echoed its companions' mood, and currently blazed twenty feet into the air. The heat wasn't stifling, however, and remained comfortably warm. Hues of gold and orange flickered across the demigods' faces. She watched as Leo Valdez climbed onto a table, his arms thrown into the air and flames licking at his fingers, and he belted lyrics as loudly as he could. At his feet, a beautiful girl with light colored hair covered her face and shook her head in mortification.

Apollo had his foot on a log, balancing a guitar on his thigh. His fingers were a blur, strumming at a lightning pace. He had changed out of his toga into jeans and an orange t-shirt like the rest of them, but there was no mistaking his powerful presence. Clearly, there was no other god that connected with their children as much as he did, and a cluster of his offspring beamed at him. Andromeda grimaced. Aging didn't work the same way for gods as it did for humans, but the fact that Will Solace was the same age as her was horrifying.

Apollo handed his guitar to a girl with ginger and neon green hair. She nearly exploded from excitement when the instrument morphed itself to fit her tiny frame, and Andromeda realized that it must have been his lyre. The god magically appeared at her side and she jumped.

"Most women would be begging for my company if they knew they were amongst a god," Apollo told her.

She considered that. "Gods have divided essences. How many women are you really with, at this moment?"

Apollo grinned at her. "Just one. The rest of me is back in Olympus."

She couldn't figure out if he was lying. "Whatever you say, _Fred,"_ she replied skeptically.

Percy leaned over Annabeth to butt into the conversation. "Wait, hold on. Did you just say _Fred?"_ There was a dangerous smile on his face that expanded with every second that passed.

"I will skewer you with my arrows, Percy Jackson."

Percy didn't think much of his words and continued with a grin. "Okay. Listen to this. Gods can't help us on quests, so Apollo bent the rules. He transformed into a freaking _hobo_ and told us his name was _Fred―"_

"You know, if your father wasn't Poseidon…" Apollo said pleasantly, letting the threat go unfinished.

Percy didn't care and settled against a log with a goofy grin on his face.

"Campers!" Chiron called, rising to his full height. The music died instantly, though the flame remained active. "I have a few announcements to make, as always. As you know, today is the fourteenth day of June, which means there are seven days until the summer solstice. As always, we will have our yearly trip to Olympus. I suggest you begin praying to your godly parent for permission to enter their realm, since a permission slip will not be possible for obvious reasons."

A few people chuckled at that, and Apollo had materialized back at his offspring's side at the front of the campfire.

"Additionally, we have a new―or rather, returning―camper. Please give your warmest welcomes to Andromeda Wilson."

She didn't remembered telling him her last name, but remembered that she had been a camper before, too. Chiron had given a lengthy pause, looking into the sky as if he was expecting something. When nothing happened, he sighed and continued.

"I have been told that the construction of Bunker Nine is complete. Therefore, we will be able to continue on with capture the―"

Chiron cut off suddenly. The entire camp had gone silent, and everyone was staring at her. Andromeda wondered what happened when she realized that she was standing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing..." she trailed. She stared at her left hand in shock and realized that the bracelet was gone, replaced with a six foot trident. Corals were etched into the celestial bronze, and the three-pronged weapon gleamed. She felt something heavy on her forehead and caught her reflection in the knife Piper handed to her. Her hair was braided down her back, and a polished circlet of red crab claws circled her head. A symbol she didn't recognize floated above her.

It was a dolphin, swirling around a blue wispy trident. As quickly as it had appeared, it dissipated into mist that rained down on her arms.

The entire camp was bowing to her, just as they did to anyone else that was claimed. This time, Chiron was staring at her flabbergasted and it took him a moment to sink lower. Apollo had vanished, and everyone was looking to Chiron for a verdict.

"Hail Andromeda Wilson, child of Amphitrite―"

A gasp echoed through the camp and Percy jumped to his feet.

"―Queen of the sea, goddess of the oceans, and consort to Poseidon."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** As always, anyone that reviews while logged in will get an excerpt private messaged to them!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Camp Half-Blood practically imploded from the revelation. A child of one of the Big Three's wives? Impossible! Hera and Persephone had remained faithful to their husbands, despite the brothers' constant infidelities. Amphitrite once ran away from Poseidon's advances, too shy and protective of her virginal innocence to consider marrying him. Even after they wed, her only children were with her husband.

So then, how was it possible that she had produced a demigod daughter?

Andromeda didn't feel very welcome to the camp after the revelation, and even Percy was having trouble looking her in the eye. Chiron had immediately dismissed everyone to bed and decided that they would deal with the repercussions in the morning. Andromeda didn't know where to go, considering all the staring and hushed whispers that went around, so Percy decided to take the problem into his own hands.

"So, uh, I guess it makes the most sense for you to stay in the Poseidon cabin, right?" He was standing in the middle of the house awkwardly, and Andromeda hesitated before stepping through the threshold. She wasn't blasted to pieces, which was clearly a good sign.

She nodded. "I guess so, since we're step-siblings now." Half-bloods had the most backwards family trees and her stomach flipped from just thinking about it.

Percy simply shrugged at her statement and slid into bed. He clearly was not in the right state of mind, and she reasoned that he was just as traumatized by the night's events as she was. Instead of going straight to bed, she stood in the middle of the cabin and surveyed her surroundings.

The floors were made of creaky shiplap, and the walls shone as if made of abalone. They were encrusted with sea shells and coral just like the exterior, artfully decorated. She almost felt like she was underwater, she thought, staring up at the bronze sculptures hanging from the ceiling. Six bunk beds were spread around, and several tridents and scrolls laid across large chests. A massive fountain stood in the middle of the room, and at closer glance, it looked as if it had been haphazardly mended with plaster. White curtains framed a row of windows in the back of the cabin that looked out at the ocean. She could see a private dock, several boats, and closed her eyes as she inhaled the salty scent of the water.

Andromeda stepped away and quickly changed into a set of pajamas that had been among a stack of clothing that a satyr shoved into her arms before ushering her away. She emerged from the bathroom, picked a bunk, and knocked out before her head even touched the fluffy pillow.

When she woke up, she was back in the Maldives. She heard the faint trickle of water against rock and quickly deduced that she was in the dark, musty cave she spent almost a year living in. Her back was already hurting from the thought of sleeping on the ground, two thin sheets separating herself and the rock below. Her head sank into a pillow she had stolen from a hotel, and she wrapped the fluffy blanket around her a little tighter. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt warm fingers tracing the length of her arm.

"Nice home. I really love what you did with that pile of granola wrappers over there."

Andromeda closed her eyes and counted to three to curb her anger. "Do you make in a habit to visit all your conquests in their dreams?"

Apollo laughed. He had been sitting on the ground next to her and stood up, waiting for her to do the same. When she pushed off the makeshift bed, she saw that she was wearing a thin cotton shirt and matching shorts―items that were also stolen from the marketplace. "Only if they're interesting," he assured her.

"Then will you be able to tell me why I've been led here? You're the Oracle's patron. You have to know something!"

The god considered her request. "I've already been punished for meddling in the affairs of mortals, little hero. But, if you must ask… your answer is not with the Oracle. Instead, the prophecy has been hidden much closer." He smiled as if he was about to tell a clever joke. "You just have to uncap it."

A sudden rush of water covered their feet, but did not soak her bedding. It was high tide, she realized, staring down at the swirling sea foam sweeping away her leftover food.

Apollo grimaced. "It looks like I'm being kicked out. I won't be able to speak with you again, so let us hope that the Fates treat you well."

Before she could say anything, the god disappeared and the cave began filling up at a dangerous speed. Andromeda didn't panic; the water was soothing, pulling her under so quickly that she had to close her eyes. When her bare feet felt cool marble, she looked around, stunned. She was standing in the middle of a massive pavilion. Unlike the one where she had dinner, this one was the size of the entire camp, the mosaics on the floor made of crushed corals and glowing sea stone. There were enormous pillars surrounding the open area, and the dome overheard was a window into the wildlife swimming outside. When she saw a merman swim past her, she wondered how she was breathing and walking on solid ground.

Despite the beauty of the room she was in, she could see that some things were very wrong. A handful of pillars were toppled over, chunks of stone scattered on the cracking floor. The dome overhead would occasionally flash black, dangerous swirls of water opening overhead. Occasionally, there was a thundering boom, and the entire place would tremble. A regal woman entered the pavilion, her tails morphing into legs as she walked closer.

Andromeda stared. She had thick black hair with corals woven into the strands. There were two odd horns sticking out from her hair and a crown of red crab claws on her head, much glossier than the one she was given when she was claimed. Over a dress of seaweed and other aquatic plants, she wore heavy armor.

"Mom," she said, flabbergasted. The woman was twenty years too late. "You tried to kill me!"

It was probably a good thing the goddess was Poseidon's balanced counterpart, because she was almost positive she would have been slapped otherwise.

"Andromeda. You have grown into a beautiful woman," Amphitrite said fondly, reaching for her. When her daughter recoiled, she frowned. "You will get your answers in due time, my daughter. For now, I cannot give you any of them."

Andromeda sputtered. "I don't know where Dad is! You erased anything that would tell me that from my memory. Then you got me killed and now you're only here because all the gods know you cheated." There was another blast and the ground trembled. "And what the hell was that?"

"I understand your anger, Andromeda, and I make no excuses for myself. My husband was unfaithful to me for eons longer than I was," she said. "His anger towards me is justified, but I fear that he has surpassed his own limits. He is under the compulsion of something powerful."

That caught her attention. "Someone's manipulating him? Who? Is that why you need me?"

Amphitrite was running on her own script and ignored everything the young woman said. "The answers are in the prophecy. My husband's nephew was right: the Oracle does not repeat her prophecies, and this was one that was heard and hidden immediately. It lies much closer than you imagine." The girl flushed, embarrassed that her mother knew of her dealings with the god. "I see more than you may think, darling."

She was about to reply, but another pillar collapsed. "Listen to me. You may think I abandoned you, but it was upon my orders that you were pulled through the Doors of Death. Time moved much slower for you in the Maldives. You have been alive for three years."

Another blast. This time, the entire scene began to blur, as if she was losing focus.

"You _must_ follow Percy. He is the one that can put an end to this, but only if you join arms with him and his friends. This is all I can help you with."

Andromeda began to launch another stream of questions, but her mother silenced her with a simple touch on her cheek. Her skin was cool, and subdued her instantly.

"You will make me proud. Remember your namesake!"

She began to lose focus again and slipped back into unconsciousness for a few seconds. She woke up with sand in her face.

"Finally!" Someone was shaking her shoulder and it sounded like Percy. "I've been trying to wake you up for _ages_. Why are you here?"

She spit out sand from her mouth and sat up fully. She was wearing the same cotton shirt and shorts from her dream, which meant it really _had_ happened. However, instead of waking up in her bed, she had landed face first on the beach behind the Poseidon cabin.

"Come on," he urged. "It's breakfast time. Annabeth thought it would be a good idea for you to meet Rachel afterwards."

When she was back on her feet, Percy walked away. He didn't seem like someone that offered explanations, and she stood there, wondering who the hell Rachel was and why Annabeth was so eager to help.

* * *

"Hold on a second," Andromeda said, staring at the redhead sitting on a stool in the middle of the cave. She had wild curly hair, bright green eyes, and paint splattered clothes. "The Oracle of Delphi is inside of _you_. Where did the mummy go?"

Annabeth sighed and repeated the same answer she had given almost a million times in the past twenty-four hours. "It's a long story."

Rachel grinned. "The rules are still the same. I dedicate my life to Apollo, house the spirit of Delphi, occasionally spout some prophecies, and go back to my life, between art school and this wonderful cave."

The Oracle's cave was certainly better than the one in the Maldives. Thick tapestries hung from the walls. Some were traditional greek prints, and others were hand painted. There was an easel and a mess of art supplies, along with a desk and bookshelf overflowing with thick books. She saw a small shrine in the corner, probably meant for the god of prophecies himself.

"Ask away," Rachel said, her arms outstretched welcomingly.

Andromeda felt incredibly awkward about addressing a spirit inside of a twenty year old girl's body. "Um, okay. Oracle of Delphi,tell me my future. Please?"

Nothing happened. Even Rachel looked a little confused. The only sound was Percy loudly munching on his apple. Annabeth grabbed the fruit from his hand and extended it, as if in offering.

Rachel's entire body went rigid. Her eyes glowed and green smoke floated out of her mouth. Percy caught her before she fell and sat her down on a stool. Her entire demeanor had changed, and she looked at the apple in disdain.

"I will not repeat prophecies that I have already foretold."

The green faded away quickly.

Andromeda sighed. Apollo had already told her that consulting the Oracle wouldn't work, and her mother had hinted at the same. She wouldn't know what to do next if she didn't get a prophecy, and judging by Poseidon's anger, they didn't have enough time. She recounted her dream and told her companion everything, from beginning to end. She left out the part about her abandoned father. That hit a little too close to home and she didn't need to tell her half-brother―the son of the man that Amphitrite cheated on.

"Do we really want to trust Apollo? You remember what happened last time," Annabeth said.

Percy had a sour look on his face. "Yeah, he's looking out for himself. He's almost as bad as Hera."

One of Rachel's tapestries crumpled to the floor. She shot them a warning glance. "Don't insult a god in his own Oracle's cave, Jackson," she warned. "Think this through. Did you miss any details?"

Andromeda shook her head. "I'm telling you, that's all he said. _You just have to uncap it._ Everyone keeps insisting the prophecy is already written somewhere."

Rachel was shuffling through the mess on her desk now, twirling a paintbrush in her free hand. She gave it a long, hard look, before snapping her fingers.

"Hey, Percy?"

He looked up from his apple core. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever tried writing with Riptide before?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Not really. The thing just goes into super sword-mode whenever I uncap it― _oh_." He fished out the cheap ballpoint pen from his pocket and handed it to Rachel. "Wow. Apollo has a knack for subtlety, doesn't he?"

Rachel uncapped the pen, and miraculously, nothing happened. She looked at Andromeda expectantly. "Ask me now."

"Sure. Oracle of Delphi, a little help would be appreciated." She glanced at Percy's apple for an offering but it was gone. "Uh, I have a granola bar in my pocket?"

Rachel sat down on the stool just as the Oracle took over. Wispy green mist filled the air again, and she walked over to the easel with the pen in hand. The girl began writing out something in greek, right over the painting of the strawberry patches that she had in progress. The greek letters decoded themselves in the demigods' brains automatically.

Rachel came back to her senses just as Riptide sprung to life, turning into a lethal celestial bronze sword. "Aw, my painting!" she complained. "That took me ages to finish!"

No one responded. Annabeth was muttering the prophecy in a low voice, biting on her lip anxiously.

 _Floors of Olympus, beware its women's Ichor_

 _A hearth torn apart with raging vigor._

 _For the firstborn and wise, the forbidden shall kill_

 _With Poseidon's wrath by an old foe's will._

 _Stripped from honor will be the son_

 _Lessons learned, sea and lyre undone._

"Six lines," Percy said, putting away his sword. "Six lines! Do you remember what happened the last time we had a prophecy that long?"

Annabeth blew out a breath. "Yeah, it took seventy years to complete, five of them during your time at camp. This prophecy has been waiting on your dad to get angry for _years_. And knowing the gods' love for deadlines, we probably only have until the summer solstice!"

Despite the couple's bickering, neither of them acknowledged the third verse.

Later, during breakfast, Andromeda scraped a little bit extra into the fire for Apollo. She could have sworn the hearth blazed just a little bit brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I took way longer than expected to update. I'm so sorry! Regardless, enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think in the reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Percy had led a dozen quests in his seven years at Camp Half-Blood, but he still felt incredibly stupid whenever someone looked at him for direction. Sure, he had come out victorious in the Titan War, somehow stopped a bunch of giants, and helped Lester on his way to becoming Apollo again, but it was sheer luck. He was sure the Fates had a nasty surprise waiting for him somewhere; he had seen them snipping their thread _way_ too often on campus, a recurring event that made even Chiron uneasy. And whenever the centaur was nervous, it usually meant bad news for him.

Ever since he enrolled in college, Percy started to like living a little more. He also really enjoyed his girlfriend's company. Though he was still equal parts reckless and stupid, he toned it down in hopes of a future that didn't include the words _nasty death, angry gods,_ and _scary doom_.

"Don't look at me! This isn't my quest, it's _hers_ ," he said, pointing at Andromeda.

She didn't want to expect responsibility either and crossed her arms over her chest. "The prophecy was in your pen. I think that makes it yours."

There was an explosion of bickering, and even Travis and Connor looked away from their collection of stolen golf balls to contribute. It was a familiar scene: half-bloods had a tendency to be dramatic whenever a new prophecy was revealed, and each one of them had their own interpretation of the six verses.

"Ichor? Does that mean a goddess is going to die? Is that even possible?" Katie Gardner asked.

Most of the camp counselors had returned from college and were spending their summers back with their extended greek family. Unfortunately, that meant a whole group of familiar faces that knew Percy's reputation for attracting trouble.

Clarisse slammed her hand on the table. "Is everyone ignoring the third line? _For the firstborn and wise, the forbidden heir shall kill._ The wise is obviously Annabeth. The forbidden heir is Andromeda. I'm all for some good ol' dueling, but are we really letting them kill themselves?"

"Forget about that!" Piper exclaimed. "Words can have double meanings." For a minute, everyone started nodding their heads, until she flushed and realized that she had accidentally used charmspeak.

"Godly wrath doesn't sounds good, either," Leo added helpfully. "Especially when it's the big man underwater."

Will Solace frowned. "And the lyre! Does that mean Apollo's cabin has to participate in this, too? Because no offense," he said, "after Fletcher and Michael, I like staying out of things like this."

"Actually, Hermes was the one that gifted Apollo the lyre," Connor interjected. "It could be one of us, too."

Will scowled. "Yeah, because he stole my dad's cattle!"

"It was a freaking _cow_!"

Annabeth stood up and clapped her hands loudly. "Alright, will you guys _shut it_?" she yelled. That got everyone's attention. Percy looked at her in awe until he realized that she was waiting for him to make a decision.

Instead, he immediately sought Chiron, who remained suspiciously quiet through their arguing. He didn't even yell at the Stolls for messing with Katie's hair again. He sighed, smoothing the blanket over his legs.

"Percy, did you pick your companions yet?"

The green-eyed boy sunk in his seat. As usual, they weren't getting any help. He knew the centaur had no other choice, but that didn't make it any less annoying, especially since he was put in the lead. _Again_.

He ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. "Annabeth and Andromeda. The prophecy made that kind of obvious."

Chiron adopted the same tone as when he had been Percy's middle school teacher. He was slowly prodding him again with a stream of questions. "And what should be your first step?"

Annabeth piped up. "The prophecy talks about a hearth torn apart. Hestia would be a good place to start."

"She's also one of the women of Olympus," Andromeda said. "She'd be able to tell us about any blood being spilled."

Percy frowned. "But how do you find a _goddess_? She shows up whenever she wanted, and the most we can do is pray to her."

Chiron chuckled, shaking his head. "Think broader, children. One of your half-brothers is a friend of the goddess and may be able to tell you more than what you're looking for."

Will Solace caught on. "Nico," he said. "I would tell him to help out, but I have no idea where he is. His dad has been sending him on secret quests all over the place, and he hasn't been picking up Iris messages."

Percy exchanged a glance with Leo and Piper, their expressions reading that they'd been following the same trail of thought. He grinned internally, though there was nothing funny about the situation. It was amazing how in tune people's minds become, after suffering near death experiences together.

"I think I know someone that can help us find him," he said. "I'll get in touch with her."

Chiron clapped his hands together. Though he was pleased that they'd finally figured out a plan, his face was still pained. "It is decided, then. I advise you to leave after lunch. The summer solstice is in six days. You have then to calm Poseidon, console Olympus, and find your hidden foe."

Percy didn't have to look at Annabeth to know her reaction. She was plotting, mapping a detailed plan and carefully strategizing. However, when he turned to Andromeda for a reaction, her expression didn't tell much.

If he was completely honest, she was a little intimidating. She didn't say much, and when she did, he suspected that anyone that didn't listen would probably get throttled. There was a silent power about her, mixed in with ample brooding. He figured she got the silent-yet-scary part from her mother.

Chiron must have been in a big rush to get rid of them, because he sent them away to collect their belongings. It didn't take Percy long to shove his things into an old backpack. He was a seasoned packer after several quests and knew the ins and outs of what he needed to bring. He wasn't as lucky as Leo and his magic tool belt, so his bag was usually somewhere near ten pounds. And that was mostly food.

He sat on his bed fiddling with his pen. He didn't realize Riptide was multitalented. Despite its newfound prophecy-inscribing abilities, Percy still wouldn't have given it to Mars, when the god needed it at Camp Jupiter. He suddenly realized something very important.

"How does it feel to be on a quest only two days into your return to camp? You didn't even get proper training."

She grimaced. "There was a woman that worked in a bar and the markets that taught me. I don't know why, or how, but I guess she took pity on the only demigod in the Maldives that didn't seem to know what happened to her between the ages of five and seventeen."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "Seventeen? I thought you were on that island for a year."

Andromeda blew out a breath. "I did, too, until my mother informed me that she purposefully gave me a horrible sense of time."

Percy was muttering under his breath. "Like the casino…" he grumbled. "Was the woman greek?"

"No, she was a nymph."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. He uncapped Riptide and let the blade grow to its full length. "Well, let's see what that nymph taught you, Andy," he grinned.

Andromeda tapped the metal dolphin―now serving as an armband instead of a bracelet―and watched the weapon appear in her left hand. This time, it was a gleaming sword, a blue-green aura surrounding the bronze blade. The handle was uncomfortable, embedded with coral―she figured everything her mother owned had some sort of coral all over it. However, the handle grew supple and molded to her fingers.

Percy didn't wait. He charged straight at her with the agility of an expert in greek battle, slashing and jabbing without hesitation. A few items thumped to the ground as she struggled to keep up with his rapid-fire pace, and she ran through the attack sequences Galene had taught her.

 _Light on your feet._

 _Be predictable, until you see opportunity._

 _Pace yourself. Tire your opponent with patience._

Percy Jackson may not have been trained by a nymph, but he had been raised using the same advice. Andromeda briefly thought of how useful her trident would have been, when the blade immediately transformed.

Stunned, she only had a minute to react. Her half-brother must have seen a lot of weird things in his lifetime, because he wasn't at all phased. She blocked one of his offensive attacks and trapped Riptide in one of the three prongs of the trident. She twisted the weapon and his arm simultaneously, forcing his hand until his sword clattered to the ground.

Andromeda relaxed for a split second, but Percy was smarter. He took her moment of hesitation as an advantage, hooking his foot onto the bottom of her trident with unbelievable speed, and somehow twisting it out of her grasp in a move that she would spend weeks trying to decipher.

Percy gave a quiet cheer of victory, glancing between her trident and his sword. "You gave me a hard fight, Wilson," he told her. "Combined with a weapon that size, those are some scary moves."

Andromeda grinned sheepishly. She began to realize why her mother had employed a _nereid_ to look over her. They were the least suspicious of all mythical creatures, and no one really expected them to walk on solid ground and teach illegitimate girls how to fight.

Her mother really had been looking after her, she thought begrudgingly. All those people that helped her along the way weren't doing it out if the goodness of their hearts after all.

Annabeth walked into the cabin at that moment and blinked at the mess on the floor. Percy and Andromeda had toppled over shells, scrolls, and books in the process, and it was a shock nothing had broken. The blond shook her head in exasperation.

"I leave you two alone for ten minutes," she sighed.

* * *

"I hope you don't catch Hazel in the baths, like you did to Reyna," Annabeth remarked, a grin playing on her face. Iris messaging was the most convenient way for demigods to communicate with one another, and the safest, considering the targets painted on their backs from cell phone frequencies.

Percy sighed in exasperation. "That wasn't me. That was _Hazel_." He stared into the fountain gifted to him and his father by Tyson. There was a faint line of plaster where Tyson had repaired the coral, sealing the large crack that Percy had caused years ago. He fished out a drachma from the bottom and closed his eyes.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Hazel Levesque."

He heard Annabeth snort behind him, and could practically feel Andromeda's quizzical stare. Clearly, Annabeth hadn't done the most thorough job with catching her up on the latest evolution in the world of the gods.

A girl with coffee colored skin and gold eyes appeared in the mist. Her dark hair hung around her head in ringlets and she was excited to see her friend.

"Percy! Annabeth!" she exclaimed. "I haven't heard from you in so long!"

The boy grinned easily. "I miss you, too," he told her. "Hazel, we're about to be sent on a quest right now. You wouldn't happen to know where your brother is, would you? We need to get some help from him."

Hazel's expression shifted from joy to troubled pain. Upon closer glance, she looked exhausted and worn out. "I don't know, Percy… He's been sent on a mission by our dad and I don't think it's the best idea to interfere with that."

Annabeth piped up from behind him. "That mission wouldn't happen to do with a particular goddess, does it?" she inquired.

Hazel's frown deepened. "I can't tell you. I'm really sorry, Annabeth."

Andromeda, who had been standing out of view, walked closer to the water as Percy deposited another coin to extend their time. "Hi. I'm Andromeda," she said awkwardly, when Hazel's attention turned to her. "Percy's stepsister."

"Oh! Hello. So Mrs. Jackson had another―"

Percy looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. "No," he corrected her. "Amphitrite had a daughter."

Hazel was flustered, fanning herself and trying to mask the scandalized expression on her face. "Oh gods. This explains everything. Nico is in Las Vegas. I'm going to send Arion to pick you up and drop you off. He'll be there in an hour."

"Wait, Hazel!" Percy started to say, but the younger girl ran a hand through the Iris message and cut off the connection.

Annabeth pursed her lips and stared at the fountain, which had returned to its normal rhythm of water. "Well," she said, sighing heavily, "it looks like you dad has caused more trouble than we could have ever imagined, Percy."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Wow, I really need to be more consistent with updating. But I'm back! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series.

 **CHAPTER 5**

Annabeth stared past the border of Camp Half-Blood. No matter how many times she had crossed over it to embark on dangerous quests and suicidal journeys, nothing would erase the dread that would settle in the pit of her stomach upon leaving. It wasn't as bad as the times that Gaea had seeped into her minds, but it was definitely unsettling. The older she got, the more she thought about how the number of adult half-bloods was proportionally smaller than the number of kids that flooded the Greek and Roman camps every year.

Things had definitely gotten better ever since Percy had made his deal on Olympus when they were both sixteen. The fact that the cabins were fuller was a blessing― more children were getting claimed. But she couldn't stop thinking about their odds. Even if Camp Jupiter had an entire city with families and colleges, it still wasn't home.

Chiron was on the front porch of the Big House, giving his final goodbyes. He had sent them countless times, but that didn't make it any easier to see his troubled expression every time he saw them off on a quest.

"Percy, Annabeth. I would like to speak with you," Chiron called. He was back in his wheelchair, hands folded in his lap. "Andromeda. There is someone upstairs that would like to meet you before you leave."

Annabeth's gaze slid to Andromeda. The woman nodded and slipped instead the house, while Chiron pulled them into a conversation.

The longer he spoke of their history together, the faster Annabeth realized that he was stalling. She exchanged a glance with Percy, whose green eyes were getting misty.

"Chiron," she said slowly. "Who is upstairs?"

The centaur pursed his lips. "There is a privacy I have granted to you, my child. I owe our returning camper the same."

That was all he offered, settling her inquiry in seconds.

Meanwhile, Andromeda ascended the creaky stairs up to the attic. She didn't think it was the most ideal place to meet with someone. She remembered sneezing in the dusty corners as a five year-old, and having nightmares about the embalmed remains of the Oracle. Seeing as the Oracle was now a twenty-one year-old girl, she only had her dust allergy to worry about.

She didn't need to pull the cord and turn on the bulbs because the person in the room radiated enough light to fill every nook with a soft glow. Her shoulders dropped all tension and she was annoyed. A small part of her had hoped that she would see her mother, or maybe her father―but instead, she was stuck with the god of bad poetry and expensive sunglasses.

"I thought you said we couldn't talk anymore," she said flatly.

He shrugged. He was dressed in a blue linen shirt, the top left unbuttoned, and a pair of sand colored pants. "What can I say? I miss you."

"You showed up at Camp Half-Blood yesterday. You invaded my dreams last night. Before that, it was only a few weeks since the Maldives," she pointed out. "It's barely been twenty-four hours, Apollo."

He was sitting on a dusty trunk and patted the space next to him. She gave him a look that said she wasn't feeling very cooperative. "I wanted to wish you good luck. You have a long road ahead of you, and the aura from your powers is going to attract trouble."

Andromeda sighed. Her powers hadn't been much use, even back when Galene had trained her. She had learned to rely on strength and tactics, turning to the sea only when she needed a refreshing soak. The past three years were spent as semi-normal human, especially since she didn't have any idea who her mother was.

"The only thing the water helps with is giving me a better boost than an energy drink ever could," she huffed. Not being able to pull the same tricks Percy could frustrated her.

"Patience. Sometimes we inhibit our children's powers until the time is right."

That evoked a scowl. "Oh gods. Don't remind me. Half your kids are my age, if not older!"

Apollo gave her a grin that practically explained why his offspring had so many different mothers. "And their mothers would be eons younger than my past sons and daughters. What is your point?"

She didn't really have one, especially since Greek mythology and ancestry pretty much put her as Apollo's cousin. "How does one turn down a god?" she mumbled.

He laughed loudly. "You simply say 'no'. I'm not trying to impregnate you, Andy, though I believe our children would have beautiful eyes." He laughed harder at the expression on her face. "Come here."

She dutifully stepped forward, until her legs were touching his knees. She looked down at him and frowned. "I don't understand. Why are you here? What was your reason behind having Chiron call me upstairs?"

Apollo had an expression on his face that she couldn't place. "Has it ever occurred to you, Andromeda, that I am simply trying to court you?"

She was trying really hard to keep her mouth from falling agape. Andromeda spent twenty years of her life completely detached, and eight of them were spent dead. While she played her hand with a mortal in the Maldives, she spent more time surviving and trying to make up for lost years than throwing herself at men.

Or gods.

"We've only spoken at three separate occasions," Andy said, swallowing hard.

"And slept together once," he added cheekily. "Or twice. I can't remember, that was a gloriously long night."

There was nothing that could stop her from punching his arm and he grabbed her hand before she could. He forced her forward until she fell into his lap.

"You will take some time to think. Consult some Greek history books, if you need reference to the wonderful ways I treat my lovers," he informed her. His tone made it seem like he was giving commands, rather than asking for her opinion on the matter. "You will break any death sentences in the prophecy and escape death, like that lunatic Percy Jackson. You will come back to me alive."

She laughed weakly at that, a little overwhelmed by their current position. "I already spent eight years in the Underworld."

He ignored her and the light in the room seemed to dim. "Lastly, you will forgive me for any hard decisions I make during your quest. I am a god, and my hand is forced very often."

Andromeda furrowed her eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Apollo pursed his lips. "Promise me. I am not asking you to swear on the Styx, but I need your word."

She was apprehensive, and his last request made her uneasy. While it wasn't an oath on an Underworld river, she knew making a promise with someone that could turn her to ashes was a serious matter.

Her mouth felt extremely dry and her body was jittery, but she said it anyway. "I promise."

The easygoing grin was back and he brightened significantly. "Awesome. Great choice." He was slipping into the surfer aspect of his persona, and she rolled her eyes as he sounded more and more like a senseless jock. "Good luck! Have fun!"

She didn't really see how she could have fun on a quest. He pulled her closer until he was kissing her. Her hands settled on his chest and he let his fingers dip under her shirt. Her legs straddled him on the old trunk. Making out with a man that was several millennia old sounded a lot more enjoyable that frolicking into the hands of the Fates.

When he pulled away, her hair was in his face and his eyes were glimmering. "Saltwater…" he muttered under his breath. He placed a finger on her chest and a sudden light blossomed inside of her, like a more pleasant version of a heat flash.

She give him a confused look, gripping the fabric over her heart. "What are you talking about? What was that?"

He plastered another breathtaking grin. "Nothing. Be safe! May the rest of the gods be with you."

He disappeared suddenly and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Las Vegas was overwhelming.

Loud, neon lights flashed at them from every corner. A luxurious hotel curved in front of them, the stone structure illuminated by colorful lights. Jets of water shot several feet into the air from a large fountain. The smell of cigarettes and booze lingered in the air, crowds of inebriated tourists wandering through the city. There was music _everywhere_ , and every bit of Las Vegas screamed at them to party.

Hazel had picked them up outside of Camp Half-Blood and dropped them at the foot of the Bellagio Hotel. She kept her conversation with Percy and Annabeth very light and airy. The only time she acknowledged Andromeda was to give her fearful glances and tight smiles. The journey had only taken a few hours, to Andromeda's surprise, and Hazel had taken off with a few general directions about Nico's whereabouts. They'd hopped out of Arion's chariot and she left them in a cloud of smoke.

Annabeth handed a small item to her. "Here. You aren't going to get into anyplace in Vegas without that."

Andromeda considered the plastic card. It was a state ID from New York. To her surprise, her birthday, July fourth, and personal information were correct. She suspected Chiron was behind that— after all, he'd known her the longest. She wondered when someone took the photo for the card, seeing as she'd been back for a few days.

"Is this fake?" Andromeda didn't have to worry about identification at the Maldives. Everyone seemed to accept she was a part of their daily lives and she reasoned that Galene had manipulated the mist.

Annabeth shrugged. "Yes, but no one will be able to tell. Ours are real, though, so there shouldn't be too many questions if we stick together."

"I thought Nico was eighteen." Andromeda hesitated before asking her question. "Does that mean we're the same age?"

Percy looked offended that he'd implied that he was any younger. "We're rising seniors in college. I've been twenty-one for a while now, Wilson."

Annabeth intervened. "Alright, you two. Let's see if we can get inside and find Nico."

Once they stepped inside the casino, it became very obvious that all three of them were severely underdressed. They were still wearing the same t-shirts and jeans from when they left Camp Half-Blood, a sharp contract against the suits and dresses the casino-goers were dressed in.

"This reminds me of the Lotus Hotel," Percy muttered. He had paled several shades.

Annabeth was nodding along and frowned. "We aren't going to cover enough ground unless we split up. Percy, you take the left, I'll take the middle, and Andromeda will cover the right."

Percy and Andromeda glanced at each other and shrugged. Neither of them had any better idea of what to do.

"Wait. I don't even know what Nico looks like," Andromeda pointed out.

"Tall, black hair. He looks like what you'd expect Hades' only son to look like," Percy grinned.

Andromeda raised her eyebrows at the description and shrugged. The three of them parted ways and she wandered through the eastern side of the casino, her gaze sweeping through the crowds.

A middle-aged woman with pretty brown eyes and thick blonde hair caught her eye. When she started walking towards her, Andromeda internally groaned— the last thing she needed was to get distracted by a moral. She tried to pretend not to see her and continued wandering through the casino, but a manicured finger tapped her shoulder. She stared at the woman's nails: they were long and painted black, almost shaped like talons. Her lips twisted into a frown.

"You don't look like you're here to gamble," the woman told her. She was dressed in a tight white dress, tan pumps, and an extravagant brown fur draped over her shoulders that looked almost like a lion's mane.

Andromeda shifted on her feet, uncomfortable. Her clothes must have been a dead giveaway, along with the very lost expression on her face. She hated Annabeth for making them split up.

"No, I'm just looking for a friend."

She tried to walk away, but the woman grabbed her arm. "Let me see you ID, please. I don't need anymore underage children sneaking in here."

"I don't need to show you my ID."

The woman tilted her head and pointed at a badge hidden under a layer of fur. _Casino_ _manager_. She smiled when she saw her grimace and pull the card out of her backpack.

"Are you happy now?" Andromeda snapped, holding it in front of her.

The woman stared carefully at it. "Do you take me for a fool? This is fake!" she proclaimed.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes and slipped it back into her backpack. "No it's not. I'm nearly twenty-two." She faltered at the condescending glare she was given.

"Unless you wanted to be arrested and charged a felony for possession of a fraudulent ID, I suggest you play by my rules." The casino manager tapped her chin with a manicured finger. "I have an idea. If you correctly answer three riddles, then you're free to go."

Andromeda stared at her skeptically. She felt a tug at her gut, telling her that something was very, very wrong, but the last thing she needed was to waste a few days beyond bars. She shrugged her shoulders in agreement and the manager looked satisfied.

"First one: what creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. The tugging sensation was back and made her flood with nausea. "That's easy. It's a man," she replied, puzzled at why she was being asked such common riddles.

The woman's face turned slightly red and she fingered the fur around her neck. "Not for many, my child. You'd be surprise how many I have sl— _banished_ from this casino because they answered incorrectly. Now, the second one: an illegitimate hero causes destruction in the lord's kingdom and the seven seas. Her death will bring grief to some, but elation to many as the gods crumble at the master's third rising. Who is this hero?"

Before Andromeda could even register the question, a hand curled around her bicep and forcefully yanked her backwards. A boy with inky black hair and chocolate eyes curled his lip in a scowl as he glared at her disdainfully. Her mouth dropped open as the woman behind him morphed before her eyes. Thick brown fur sprouted from her alabaster skin and she bent down to all fours as the stole around her neck lengthened.

"Son of Hades, you are _interrupting_."

The casino manager was a _lion._ With the head of a woman and a body of a beast, she sneered at her with painted lips. Andromeda felt sick as the boy pushed her behind him and pulled out a glittering silver sword. He cast her an annoyed glance over his shoulder.

"For the daughter of Amphitrite, you are _really_ stupid."


End file.
